Starship Feats
Source: Starships of the Galaxy See Also: Feats Many feats designed primarily for character-scale combat still function in vehicles. The training that makes an ace pilot a dangerous shooter in the chaotic tumult of a dogfight also serves him well during a running blaster-fight with a squad of Stormtroopers. No feats relating to melee combat are relevant at starship scale. Even if you ram or collide with an enemy ship, having melee-related feats doesn't give you any advantage. (You can of course use melee-related feats normally if engaging in melee combat at character scale while on a starship.) Ranged feats that add dice of damage do so before any multiplier from the weapon is appied. For example, a TIE Fighter Pilot using Burst Fire with his Laser Cannons deals 7d10x2 points of damage on a successful hit. Specific Feats The relevant feats from the Star Wars Saga Edition core rulebook that apply to starship combat (and how to apply them) are discussed below. Any feats discussed here will have their own articles reflect these changes in a separate section within their respective pages. * [[Burst Fire|'Burst Fire']]:' Vehicle weapons capable of autofire can be used with this feat normally. This is, in fact, the only time autofire attacks are useful in starship-scale combat. * [[Careful Shot|'Careful Shot]]/Deadeye: Pilots can use these feats, but since they must spend at least one move action operating their vehicles, they must split their aim (two swift actions) and attack (standard action) into two separate turns, making it more likely that the target will break line of sight or otherwise avoid you. * Coordinated Attack: You may use this feat to aid an ally's attack. You can't use the aid another action to suppress a vehicle, but you can suppress an individual gunner (such as the lead gunner for a single weapon battery). You may use this feat even if you are using the aid another action as a sensor operator using a Use Computer check or a commander using a Knowledge (Tactics) check. * [[Dodge|'Dodge']]:' The pilot of a vehicle may use Dodge to grant the vehicle a +1 dodge bonus against a single opponent (whether a vehicle or a single character). * [[Double Attack|'Double Attack]]/Triple Attack: If you take these feats with Heavy Weapons, they work normally with vehicle weapons. * [[Dual Weapon Mastery I|'Dual Weapon Mastery']]:' Vehicle weapons cannot be used in one hand, so none of the Dual Weapon Mastery feats apply in vehicle combat. * [[Far Shot|'Far Shot]]/Point Blank Shot/Rapid Shot: This feat works normally with vehicle weapons. However, if you are using a missile or a torpedo and you miss with your attack roll, the projectile does not gain the benefit of this feat for the second attack roll. * [[Improved Defenses|'Improved Defenses']]:' This feat does not apply to the defenses of a vehicle, even if you are piloting or commanding it. This is one reason many pilots prefer the Dodge feat to Improved Defenses. * [[Triple Crit|'Triple Crit]]:' It's possible, to take Triple Crit with a specific vehicle weapon. * [[Weapon Focus|'Weapon Focus]]: If you take this feat with Heavy Weapons, it works normally with vehicle weapons. New Feats See Also: Feats, Starships of the Galaxy Feats The following feats are particularly useful for characters regularly involved in starship-related encounters.